city_of_brassfandomcom-20200215-history
Relics
Relics Anklet of Wreckage Your every footfall will destroy the weaker objects around you." Bracelet of the Phoenix "Withstand the ravages of fire when adorned with this subtle trinket." Braid of the Vine "This thorny embroidery eliminates the effects of entanglement." Bud of Ruination "When reduced to half your health, the terrible flower blooms." Charm of Fortune "This charm will make more common that which is rare, in chests and genies." Charm of Vitality "Your life increased by one measure. Use it wisely." Chart of Revelation "Behold, a map to find your way, amongst other things." Cloak of Obscurity "Be hidden from those who would do you harm, but you cannot run or attack." Coin of Soldiering "Makes any Guard summoned from the Sellsword genie deadlier in combat." Element of Surprise "This stone promises a swifter end for those blissfully unaware of your approach." Fist of Daggers "A forceful push becomes deadlier when these adorn your hands." Fleet of Foot "Quicken your pace." Flower of Ruin "When you approach the line between life and death, the terrible flower blooms." Footfall of the Feather "Your footsteps will be ignored by floor traps." Gauntlet of Hurling "Throw items further, as if with the strength of many." Gauntlet of Thrusting "The forceful kick of a stubborn mule now powers your shoves." Grace of Addition "Increases the number of magical bolts released with a charged shot." Heels of Rising "Leap one step closer to the heavens, if only for a moment." Horn of Warning "Always know where your nearest enemies stand." Iron Constitution "An esoteric antidote, providing resistance to poison." Jaws of Glass "For every blow you strike, there is a small chance of increased damage." Leap of Stumbling "Upon landing from a great height, the ground shall tremble and enemies fall." Light of Following "This charmed flame will light your way." Lob of Force "For every spear thrown, a mighty blast shall knock back surrounding foes." Pads of Silence "Though you run as if your life depends on it, your feet shall make no sound." Ring of Attraction "As all are attracted to the glimmer of gold, so it will be attracted to you." Rope of the Fakir "As if guided by invisible wings, control your descent to the ground." = Sands of Time "A second chance, but one that leaves you only barely better than dead." Sheath of Addition "Ready an additional blade in your hand." Shield of Advancing "Those who seek to harm you will not, as long as you hold the shield firm." Soles of Abrasion "Your running slides will now scrape against those you trip, wounding them lightly." Soul of Ice "A cooling power resides within you, so that even the chill of ice has no effect." Strike of Execution "Your attacks will do extra damage to those who have been tripped." Talisman of Confusion "Gain a precious, extra moment before your enemies see you for who you are." Tongue of Silver "Even genies are not immune to the power of sweet words, and may alter their prices." Trinket of Continuity "Each successive strike on a single enemy will increase in damage, though this bonus is lost should you reload." Vessel of Vigor "Halo of Surging" Wristlet of Retrieval "Return to your hand that much faster each spear you throw." Gears of Readiness "After each shot, a new bolt will be readied with haste." Rune of Zeal "Charging a Crossbow's Magical shot becomes quicker." Category:Gear